Louie Duck (2017)
Llewellyn ”Louie" Duck' is one of the eight main protagonists, the son of Della Duck and one of Donald Duck's nephews. Description The quick-witted, fast-talking youngest brother, Louie has a knack for charming his way into, though not always out of, danger. "The Mouth" has Uncle Scrooge's head for wild, larger-than-life moneymaking schemes, but none of Scrooge's work ethic. His keen improvisational skills are a welcome asset on any given adventure, although they sometimes land the family in even bigger trouble. Appearance Louie is a small, white, 11-year-old duck with a green hoodie and his hair curved to the side. Personality As been described as the 'evil' triplet, Louie is a laid-back, resourceful trickster and is he is always up for an adventure with his family especially if it involves treasure. Louie can be very greedy, and like his great uncle Scrooge, he's got an eye for money and treasure. Although Louie has shown a lazy and careless personality but can also be adventurous, smart and caring when it counts. Louie is a schemer, with his confidence, clever quick thinking, and persuasive charm he manipulates others to get want he wants, as seen in Daytrip of Doom! and in The Great Dime Chase. With this Louie can be seen with a con-artist persona. Louie is very often the snarky, witty, and sarcastic one of the triplets. As seen in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! where he pointed out to Scrooge how every treasure would end in the same way with being amazed but later would lead to more danger because of the booby trap that every treasure they'd found had. Other examples being in Woo-oo! where he criticized both of his brothers for their obvious ignorance; when Donald asked where Dewey was and Huey said: "Who's Dewey?" and being snarky about Dewey's best plan of getting out of a room was to keep hitting the doorknob with a bag of marbles. He even seems to keep his witty nature in the face of danger, such as in Daytrip of Doom! where his brothers, Webby, and he were locked in a freezer and was being threatened by Big Time. Louie can also be very selfish and greedy. Louie does a lot that he knows would benefit him, like receiving money and treasure. Louie believes that most adventures include treasure, but if there is nothing to benefit him, he steps out like in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! where once he's told there was no treasure on Mt. Neverrest he walks out on the adventure. Louie has also shown to be inconsiderate, as he's shown to say insensitive things like in Daytrip of Doom! where he states they shouldn't have brought Webby to Funso's right in front of her. And he did the same thing in The House of the Lucky Gander! when he calls his Uncle Gladstone their Best Uncle in front of his Uncle Donald who has raised him since they were young. Although Louie later realized how hurtful he was and then cheers them on. Despite his self-serving nature, Louie cares deeply about his family. In The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! he defends Launchpad after he was conned. And when Donald was racing against his cousin, he encouraged Donald to keep going and not to give up. As well as in The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! where he was using his scheming to get rid of a deceptive "Tenderfeet" and keep his family safe. In the episode The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!, it is revealed that his cool and slacker attitude is all a facade and that he is a scared little kid who tries to talk himself out of situations, only to get himself into more trouble and acknowledges the error of his actions. This shows that he is insecure and cowardly, and puts up a laid-back bravado as a means to hide his true feelings. Skills and Abilities With his con-artist personality, Louie's strongest suit is in his cunning nature. Louie uses his quick-wit, resourcefulness, and charm to get out of a tough situation as seen in Daytrip of Doom! and The Great Dime Chase (sometimes it doesn't work out though like in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!). Louie also uses this to expose another con artist in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! when he finds out that Launchpad was tricked into buying expensive gear. In The Most Dangerous Game...Night! Scrooge ensures Louie that he has a gift for being well calculated; to find the angles and short cuts to figuring out a well-constructed plan. Relationships 'Family' Della Duck Della is Louie's mother, after finding out about her disappearance Louie along with his brothers were deeply heartbroken. After The Shadow War! they all moved back into the mansion and holding Della in their hearts. Although in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! Della's tragedy has taken a toll on Louie by becoming scared of adventuring and unsure of his as an adventurer. They have yet to meet face-to-face. In Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!, Louie eventually meets Della for the first time. At first, he thinks Della is an illusion created by Magica. Louie seemed reluctant to accept her as a mother until she saved him from the Gilded Man's rampage. Their bond hit a snag in Timephoon! where Louie's time-travelling scheme to acquire historically lost treasures nearly doomed everyone and Della finally put her foot down and scolded Louie for his greed and selfishness while Louie threw a barb at his mother for how her own recklessness got her lost for so many years. Della then grounds Louie and declares his "company" Louie incorporated is done before sending the grumbling Louie to his room. Donald Duck Donald is Louie's uncle and guardian for most of his life, and even though Louie doesn't think of him as cool, he still loves him regardless. This is well shown in the episode The House of the Lucky Gander! where he claims that Gladstone Gander, is their Best (non-rich) Uncle excluding Donald in front of him creating a jealous Donald. However, Louie realized Donald is the better uncle because of his heart and perseverance, he then cheers him on through the rest of the race. Scrooge McDuck Scrooge McDuck is Louie‘s great-uncle, Louie cherishes his great uncle and holds him up in high regard especially since he's rich, and loves him back yet Scrooge has shown to be a bit short with him. In the episode The Great Dime Chase! Scrooge is shown to be annoyed by Louie's lazy and spoiled attitude, that it made Scrooge want to teach him that hard honest work is the most rewarding. Louie seems to regard Scrooge's wealth and possessions as his own by association and has no qualms about exploiting it. Huey Duck Huey is Louie’s oldest brother, and they are very different in fact they seem to be the opposite; where Huey is hard-working, honest, and rigid, while Louie is lazy, sly, and goes with the flow. Yet they are very close as brothers and always stick together. Dewey Duck Louie and Dewey are very playful, mischievous and enjoy hanging out and going on adventures together. Friends Webby Vanderquack In Woo-oo! Webby attacks him and his brothers, Louie thought of Webby to be weird but also interesting and they turn into good friends. Though in Daytrip of Doom, Louie sees Webby as a handful and even states this in front of her, yet he later accepts her quirkiness and they become better friends. Although in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!, Louie and Webby were stuck together and had to escape the many dangers of the tomb of Toth-Ra. Webby gets irritated by Louie for always seeking to manipulate situations to his own benefit, but they later resolve their issues and help each other out. Lena Even though Louie knows little about Lena, he does like her regardless. Although when they first met, Lena jumped him and scared him, although later when she tricked the entire Beagle family, he admires her slick wits and Louie even called her his "new favourite". Goldie O'Glit In Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake!, Louie turned to Goldie to learn more of conning and swindling from her after she finds out he was invited to the birthday party of Doofus Drake (where the goodie bags are literally bags of treasure, artifacts, and money). They impress each other and even bond a little though Goldie still winds up conning Louie even after he helped her out. Though, unbeknownst to Louie, Goldie put Louie's picture into her wallet, right next to a picture of Scrooge, indicating she does have a sincere fondness for him. Doofus Drake When meeting on Day of the Only Child! Louie and Doofus are very much the same. They both are rich, they both love doing what they want, and both are lazy. But when Louie finds out that Doofus is mad with power and money, he wants to leave. He is warned by Doofus's parents to not go against him. Eventually, Louie and his brothers escape, never wanting to be with him again. It has also been said in Treasure of the Found Lamp!, that Doofus had originally used the lamp as a syrup boat for his "One Man Flapjack Jamboree", but then threw it away after it became empty and had his Father, or his butler, use his hands as his syrup boat to pour the syrup onto his flapjacks. Owned businesses Louie, looking up to Scrooge before he knew his uncle, wanted to become the next richest duck in the world. After meeting Scrooge, he wants to be a billionaire just like him, still wanting to live out his dream. After The Most Dangerous Game...Night!, he has gifted the Idol from Scrooge and creates Louie Inc. After this, during Storkules in Duckburg! , the Harpies have followed Storkules from Maceduckia and cause a problem for Duckburg. As everyone else panics, Louie, Webby and Huey all agree to save Duckburg from the Harpies, but Louie has one condition; he has to make money off of it. Then, he creates Harp-B-Gone, the company that gets rid of Harpies. At the end of the episode, Louie realizes that the business was flawed. Scrooge then comes back realizing that Louie's business failed and shows him the only can of McDuck Lemonade. Seeing the Harpies love lemons in any form, Scrooge and Louie use them to open the full company of McDuck Lemonade. In GlomTales! Louie scammed all the other villains to hand over and poll over all of there money to win a bet Flintheart Glomgold started with Scrooge in The Ballad of Duke Baloney! but they lost all the money to Louie because Flintheart used a fake identity. Winning everyone money Louie became The Richest Duck in the World where he ran Louie Inc in his own spoiled way. Realizing his error Louie gave the company and money over to his great uncle Scrooge, stating he isn't ready to be a businessman yet. QUOTES Videos Promo Appearances Shorts *30 Things With Louie *Meet Scrooge! *Meet Mrs. Beakley! *Donald's Birthday *The World's Longest Deathtrap! *Webby Reacts To: Stuck in the Middle Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * 10. The Spear of Selene! * 12. The Missing Links of Moorshire! * 13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! * 14. Jaw$! * 15. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * 16. Day of the Only Child! * 17. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! * 19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * 20. Sky Pirates…in the Sky! * 21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 * 1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! * 3. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! * 4. The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! * 5. Storkules in Duckburg! * 6. Last Christmas! * 8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! * 9. The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck! * 10. The 87 Cent Solution! * 11. The Golden Spear! * 12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! *17. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! (pictured on Lunaris Monitor) * 18. Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! * 19. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! * 20. The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot! * 21. Timephoon! * 22. GlomTales! * 23. The Richest Duck in the World! * 24. Moonvasion! Trivia *It is revealed in the episode "The Spear of Selene!" that Louie's full name is Llewellyn, instead of Louis Duck as it was in the 1987 series. Here it's changed to Llewellyn, a name he hates as he finds it embarrassing. **"Llewellyn" is Welsh for "Leader" or "Lion-like". ***Additionally "ll" is one letter in Welsh, and it makes a mixture of a "hu" and "th" sound. So it'd technically be pronounced something like "Hue-ellen". *Louie's voice actor, Bobby Moynihan, has done many other voice acting roles including in Nature Cat, Descendants, and We Bare Bears, but he is best known for his 8 season(s) performance on the NBC sketch comedy Saturday Night Live. *According to "The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains", Louie might be allergic to plastic lining, since he received a rash from wearing it. *Louie is younger than Huey and Dewey by 48 minutes. *Louie hates hot dogs, golf, fishing, and surprises. *Louie's phone number is 555-0123. *Louie's mother was originally going to name him Rebel. *Louie is the first triplet to get punished by his mother. Category:2017 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Duck Family